A traditional casting process for forming metal castings generally employs a mold or die, such as a permanent, metal die or a sand mold, having the exterior features of a desired casting, such as a cylinder head, formed on its interior surfaces. A sand core comprised of sand and a suitable binder material and defining the interior features of the casting is typically placed within the die to further define the features of the casting. Sand cores generally are used to produce contours and interior features within the metal castings, and the removal and reclaiming of the sand materials of the cores from the castings after the casting process is completed is a necessity.
The sand molds and/or cores are removed from the respective castings prior to completion of heat treatment and are typically separated from their castings by one or a combination of methods. For example, sand may be chiseled away from the casting or the casting may be physically shaken or vibrated to break-up the sand molds and internal sand cores within the castings to remove the sand. Regarding the latter method, separation of the sand is commonly carried out through a vibratory apparatus which subjects the casting to a hammering so as to detach the sand cores, then to vibrations so as to disintegrate the sand cores and discharge the fragments of the cores by the effect of gravity. The vibratory apparatus typically includes a pad to hold pressure against the casting as pneumatic hammers pound on the casting. The known pad is fully machined, and both sides of the pad are used for processing of the castings. However, upon wear, the pad is typically discarded which increases the costs associated with the casting process.